Prophecy undone
by stranger-ties
Summary: What if the Prophecy was a cover? To hide the true chosen one and keep a world hidden from Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Across the seas in America, a teenage boy stood tall while he wept silently, watching his remaining family slowly being lowered into the earth.

In the shadows, a faceless stump of a man whispered "soon my child, very soon".

As the while rose fell on the coffins, a breeze picked up blowing away the faceless intruder till there was no evidence of him being there.

The triquetra engraved into the coffins, unnoticed by the untrained eye, blazed gold one final time before laying to rest, protecting even in death against those who would disturb their eternal rest.

**AN: This should be taking place when Chris is 15-16 years old in the changed future so would have been wyatt is good. However I will be going along a diffrent path from Order Of The Phoenix (Harry's already been to his displinary meeting and its the start of the school year).**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile over in Britain.

Returning to Hogwarts made Harry extreamly happy, being away from his harsh and unforgiving aunt and uncle, would brighten anyones day. Eventually entering the great hall he turned to his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly and carried on telling his tale of Dudleys recent fit brought on by the size of one of his mates room.

Walking up to the Gryfindor table they caught up with people they had missed on the train, catching up on gossip they may have missed out on.

Turning towards the professor's table, Harry frowned noticing Hagrid's was about to point it out to Ron and Hermione when the halls doors slamed open and in walked the head of Gryfindor house, Professor McGonagall, with the new first years.

When the sorting had finished, while everyone was welcoming the new housemembers, Harry noticed Hagrid making his way to his open chair, grabbing Ron and Hermione's attention he pointed to Hagrids face, his left side was blotchy with black and purple bruising. Hermione winced when she saw it turning to Harry and Ron whisperd "That looks really painful, do you think he got it doing you know _Order _ work", Harry and Ron nodded agreeing with hes assesment but were sceptical on the true meaning on how he required the ugly bruises.

Harry continued his searcch of the teachers table and gasped in shock, hearing him Ron and Hermione turned and followed to his gaze "That woman next to Professor Sprout, she was there at my hearing, she supported fudge". Hermione and Ron kept watching her frowning when she kept thowing disaproving looks at Hagrid.

**AN: Please R&R let me know what you think so far. x**


	3. Chapter 3

As Harry's gaze took him from the professors table it swept across the room towards the other tables. Stopping at the Ravenclaw one he noticed one of the first years, a girl, being took under the wing of one of the older Ravenclaw Prefect who began to answer any question that the girl had. Harry smiled a little taking in the scene laughing slightly when Ron noticed and commented "Blimey Harry, tell me wern't like that".

Continuing on towards Slytherin he eyes locked on to Draco Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle about something, Harry suspected that by the way Malfoy kept glancing around the room whenether he talked, that it was about something that his father had done or was planning on doing.

A few minutes later Dumbledore addressed the great hall, holding up one hand as he requested silence; it was given almost immediently, "Welcome back students and first years, to what I hope will be another enjoyable and eventful year here at Hogwarts. As always would like me to remind first years that Forbidden Forrest and Coridorr are of course forbidden to first years as well as all students." Dumbledore paused allowing that information to sink in and whatched stalk away once he had heard the headmaster pass on his warning.

"This year is a very special year as in a few months we will be receiving a few special guests from the fine magical institututes that visited us last year, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute." There was a huge uproar as students began to take in this information, gosiping to their friends if this meant that something huge was happening or if Krum was using this to rekindle his romance with one Hermione Granger.

Raising his hand again the hall lapsed into silence,"Now they will be with us for around 6 months, these 6 months will be split into 2 month segmets where each school will be showing the other two schools just how magic and lessons are taught at their respected schools. For Beauxbatons and Durmstrang stay they will be split into Hogwats houses for the two months when it is our turn. As the hosting School we shall be going first, Beauxbatons then finally Durmstrang".

Excited voices got louder as they overtook Dumbledore as he paused, debates on which of the visiting schools would have the more intresting lessons and which subjects they had or didnt do. Dumbledore allowed this to go on while he looked back at his fellow collegues, the majority looking forward to seeing thier sister schools again preferably ending in happier circumstances. Looking towards Delores Umbridge he frowned slightly what was Cornelious thinking, assuming he had the authority to decide who should teach HIS students and inviting that woman into his school.

Turning back to the students he was slightly suprised to see them waiting pationatly and in some cases not so, Chuckling he carried on where he left off "Now on to more recent news, we have with us a new staff member, joining us today; Professor Delores Umbridge, she will be taking on the teaching of Defence against the Dark arts, we wish you well." Dumbeldore hurried along into the next part off his speech purposley ignoring Umbridges attempt to say something. "I am however happy to inform you of a new student all the way from America he will be joining the fifth years"; hushed whispering raced across the hall, they had all heard about the magical war that was happening over there.

Dumbeldore continued his speech ignoring the staring from a number of faculty members especially one in particular, "Now his previous school was unfortunatly destroyed so I have graciously offered the services of this school, as well as fulfilling a promise to his mother, to educate him till his last year here. As you all may know magic is diffrent over there so therefore he will not be using a wand. Another matter is that the powers that he possesses are no excuse for all of you to pester him into giving you a show."

Pausing for a moment Dumbeldore smiled and hushed everyone again "Hogwarts give a warm welcome to our exchange student... Christopher Halliwell."


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously... _

_"Hogwarts give a warm welcome to our exchange student... Christopher Halliwell."_

Once Dumbledore had made his announcement, half of the staff had gasped as well as a rather strange look of relief that Professors Snape and McGonagall had shared before smiling at each other briefly.

McGonagall sat in shock as she heard the name Dumbledore announced was their new student, she subtly wiped away a stray tear from her eye that had escaped through her brief shock of pure happiness that she has felt. The rest of the hall oblivious to the emotional happenings of one Minerva McGonagall, looked on in wonder as golden orbs appeared in the Great hall.

As soon as they appeared they quickly went but leaving behind a boy that had the girls gazing in awe. Chris stood there waiting, suddenly there was a clash of thunder and two men shimmered in bringing up balls of blue electricity; everyone gasped in shock, some of the first years screamed and tried to hide under the tables. Before the men could throw the balls Chris had raised his hand and they blew up, the mess vanishing just as it touched the ground.

Dumbledore clapped and soon everyone in the hall was minus one whose pink outfit clashed horrible with the green envy on her face, this changed to disgust when she noticed that the hall was clapping this _half-breed_. Her gaze caught with Chris's which she promptly dropped when his glared at her, reminding her of her recent evils.

Walking down the few stairs Dumbledore stoped in front of Chris "Ah, Christo..." "Chris", he interupted Dumbledore before he could say his full name, "Chris, if you would come with me we can sort you into your house".

Following Dumbledore, Chris noticed that the students had been split onto four tables each residing under a different colour banner and animal. Noticing Chris's puzzlement Dumbledore quickly explained "ah yes the houses are either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin" pointing to each table as he said the name. Chris also couldnt help but notice that everyone was wearing a uniform "Uniforms" Chris shuddered in disgust "You didnt say anything about wearing a uniform". On noticing Chris observation everyone else took in what he was wearing; combat pants and military boots topped off with a black t-shirt. Dumbledore chuckled before answering Chris question finding the open hostility that Chris had towards the school uniforms quite charming, "I suppose in America it was different, but Monday to Friday you are expected to wear your unifrorm with your house colours, while weekends and days off you are more than welcome to wear other clothes deal?".

Upon hearing the aforementioned terms Chris sighed eyed Dumbledore's hand wearily before reaching out and shaking his hand. To every ones surprise sparks flew when their hands touched, Chris looked slightly embarrassed before answering Dumbledore's questioning glance " Sorry, habit, You keep you're word right" a hint of vulnerabillity leaked into his words tugging at Dumbeldore and McGonagall's heart strings while Severus Snape almost snapped his fork when he heard them words.

**AN: R&R let me know what you think so far xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about the wait, it seems that the four houses had a diffrent opinion to me on which house Chris should be put in. I've been hiding with Chris and the Sorting hat untill most of the physical violence had stopped. :D Hope you enjoy. R&R x**

Dumbledore beckoned Chris towards the hat and before allowing Professor McGonagall to do her duty in sorting the new Hogwarts student. Reaching the stool, Chris sat down and was startled slightly as a voice entered his mind "Hmmm, very interesting, not had one of your kind in a very very long time". On hearing said voice inside his head Chris threw up his shields before freezing the entire hall, once frozen he took off the hat noticing for the first time the mouth-like shape that had formed. Recovering from his shock he realized the enchantment on this hat was extremely powerful yet benevolent, he returned to the stool placing the hat back on his head and unfroze the room.

As Chris lowered his shields he noticed that the hat had been waiting to return to his mind, Chris chuckled internally before allowing it access again " I am Sorry wise one, I had no intention to harm. Now let us continue, Hmmm I see you will be a difficult one to place. A sharp mind would place you in Ravenclaw however Hufflepuff would gladly accept you as well, your bravery and cunning however would place you in Gryffindor and Slytherin respectably. Fire, Earth, Water and Air rest equally within your soul, Hmmm where to put you indeed."

Professor Snape watched the Proceedings avidly, as well as the way that new professor Umbridge was staring at Chris as if he was something disgusting on the bottom of her shoe. Casting a critical eye over the boy he noticed he had lost some weight the last time he had saw him due to the baggy ness of the t-shirt Chris was currently wearing, he was however pleased to see he was as quick as ever in using he impressive powers as he was the first time he had seen him.

Seeing that hats speculate over which house to place Chris in had Harry remembering his own Sorting hat experience, turning to Ron and Hermione he caught Umbridge staring coldly at Chris, he wondered what that could be about as he turned to his friends about to ask them what they thought when the sorting hat announced its decision.

As Chris wondered where this talking hat was going with its analysis of him he almost missed the quiet "oh I see now... GRYFFINDOR", the hat announced to the waiting hall. Chris headed over towards the cheering table thinking over the parting words the hat had spoken to him"Do your heritage proud, my child". The Gryffindor table made room for Chris and congratulated him in making it into the house.

When the welcome feast was finally over Chris followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to where the Gryffindor common room was. Chris followed them, taking in the moving staircases, taken-in by the way the castle seemed to have a life of its own. The group came to a stop outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, hearing someone calling out to them they turned to see Neville Longbottom. Once he reached them, Chris turned about to ask where they went next when the Fat Lady spoke to them "Password" staring in shock and amazement as Hermione called out "Caput Draconis". The portrait swung open and Ron turned seeing the look on Chris's face "The pictures don't talk in America do they mate" Chris shook his head before following them into the common room.


End file.
